Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501
This sound effect can be found on Animal Trax, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Sound Effect Description Cat, Domestic Meow, Angry Screech With Hiss. Close Perspective. Part of a compliation of cat sounds recorded for The Incredible Journey in 1963. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * The 7D * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard once in "Best in Show.") * The Amazing World of Gumball * American Dad! * America's Funniest Home Videos (Heard once in the 5th episode from Season 29.) * Arthur * Atomic Betty (Heard once in "But the Cat Came Back!.") * Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard once in “Tutter’s First Big Sleepover Bash”, Where Kitty is about to scratch Tutter, But she is only a stuffed animal.) * Bee and PuppyCat * Blaze and the Monster Machines * Bordertown * Bear Behaving Badly (Used for Bandit for everytime he yowls.) * Bravest Warriors * Caillou (Heard once in "Farmer Caillou.") * Ed, Edd n' Eddy (First used in "The Ed-Touchables" when Sarah gets angry at Ed for losing her Polly Poo Poo doll.) * Elmo's World (Heard once in "Cameras", when Mr. Noodle throw the banana up high and then it crashes and a cat meows like that.) * The Fairly OddParents * Family Guy * Gadget & the Gadgetinis * George Shrinks (Heard once in "George Unshrinks.") * GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in "Good Morning Rover," "The Making Of" and "Last Minute Shopping.") * Handy Manny (Heard once in "Vet Visit.") * Harvey Street Kids * Hawaii Five-0 * Johnny Test * Kim Possible * The Little People Zoo Show (Reed Brunson) * The Loud House * Mickey Mouse * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Opalescence does it every time she yowls along with the other cats.) * Mysticons * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Pet Alien * Pickle and Peanut * Pink Panther and Pals (Heard once in "Wild Pinkdom".) * Police Ten 7 (Heard in a episode aired in May 2007.) * The Powerpuff Girls (Heard once in “Cat Man Do” where White Kitty is about to scratch Professor Utonium.) * Regular Show * Rugrats * Sesame Street * The Simpsons * Sonic Boom (Heard in "The Biggest Fan" when Tails crashes off-screen while trying to fly within cast.) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "One Krab's Trash", "Have You Seen This Snail?", "Grooming Gary", "Pets or Pests", & "Shell Shocked".) * Squirrel Boy (Heard once in "The Greatest Schmo on Earth".) * Stanley * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Heard in "Starcrushed".) * Steven Universe * The Stuffed Animal Show (Reed Brunson City Studios) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Teen Titans Go! * The Tom and Jerry Show * Total Drama * Uncle Grandpa * VeggieTales * VeggieTales in the House * Wander Over Yonder * Wally The Tuxedo Cat (Reed Brunson City Studios) * We Bare Bears * What About Mimi? * Wishbone * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard once in the short "I Can See Clearly Now".) TV Specials * Elmo's World: The Street We Live On (2004) * Scary Godmother: Halloween Spooktacular (2003) Movies * Aladdin (1992) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) * Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) * Beethoven (1992) (Heard once when the cat screeches at puppy Beethoven.) * Bomberman The Movie (2016) * The Brady Bunch in the White House (2002) * Bring It On: All or Nothing (2006) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) (A dog attacks a cat while it was trying to play with a bird.) * Charlie, the Lonsome Cougar (1967) * Coraline (2009) * The Core (2003) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (2017) (In Greg's diary, after Super Greg falls into a garbage can, a cat jumps out yowling.) * Eight Legged Freaks (2002) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * Ferdinand (2017) (A woman was staring at Ferdinand, frozen with fright until she accidentally waters her cat, who immediately freaks out.) * Frankenweenie (2012) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * The Incredible Journey (1963) * The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) (Used for Meowthra.) * Love Stinks (1999) (After Seth farts, the pets jump off the bed, so as not to get blamed.) * Megamind (2010) * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * next gen (2018) * spies in disguise (2019) * trouble (2019) * Over the Hedge (2006) (Dwayne accidentally catches Tiger while trying to trap the forest animals.) * The Secret Life of Pets (2016) (Chloe gets her head stuck on a mailing tube, and when she sails across the food table, getting covered in punch, cheese puffs and cupcakes.) * the addams Family (2019) * Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) * Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) * The Wild (2006) (Ryan does it every time he tries to roar.) Shorts * Hammy's Boomerang Adventure (2006) (Shorts) Commercials Brazil: * Cartoon Network - Cartoon Movement "Fridge" (2011) New Zealand: *WorkSafe - Energy Safety: Dodgy appliances (2017) (Heard slightly slowed-down in a normal pitch.) UK: * Ford Focus - Expect More "Dog" (1999) USA: * Cheez-It: Cat and Mouse (2001) (Commercials) * Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards (2000) (Heard twice; 1st time is in high-pitched and 2nd time is in normal-pitched) * Reed Brunson City Studios - Tom & Jerry Visits The Stuffed Animals (2005) Logos * Nickelodeon Movies (2000) (Logos) (Heard in the 2 logos.) Apps * The Simpsons: Tapped Out (App Game) Video Games * Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy * The Getaway (2002) (Heard once in the mission "A Cat in a Bag.") * Grand Theft Auto V (2013) * Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4 (2010) * Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7 (2011) * Luxor (2005) * Pop'n Music 16 Party (2008) (Heard in "CONTEMPORARY Schrodinger's Cat.") * Pop'n Music Portable 2 (2011) (Heard in "CONTEMPORARY Schrodinger's Cat.") * Shrek 2 (2004) (Video Game) * SimCity 3000 Unlimited * Tony Hawk's Underground (Video Game) (Heard in the Neversoft logo.) Promos * Wally The Tuxedo Cat - Ron Takes Over (2014) (Promos) Trailers * A Cinderella Story (2004) (Trailers) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) (Trailers) * Ferdinand (2017) (Trailers) * Gamba: Gamba to Nakuma-tachi (2015) (Trailers) TV Spots * Shrek 2 (2004) (TV Spots) YouTube Videos * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Group Publishing - DIG IN Videos (Heard at the end of The Peanut and Biscuit Show video "Who's Lyin'?".) * Happy Tree Friends * The Nostalgia Critic * Sonic Shorts videos * Webkinz Anime * Azumanga Daioh (High Pitched) * Fairy Tail (Heard once in "Changeling".) * Little Witch Academia: The Series (Heard once in "Night Fall".) * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (Heard once in "Mystérique Sign".) * The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok (Heard once in "First Night - Demon Detective Appears" mixed with Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010602.) * Nichijou (Heard once in Episode 12 only.) * Watamote Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge Category:Pages with broken file links